


Funkytown

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, fluffy jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a Jensen x reader where the reader is feeling unwell mentally (take your pick) and he finds her during one of her breakdowns and helps her feeling better. Super fluffy please! Love your blog btw! - J</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funkytown

The codeword on tumblr is funkytown. You liked that codeword so you asked Jensen if the two of you could use it. Of course he agreed, finding the nerdiness of it irresistibly adorable. Right now, it’s not adorable. Your fiance was away filming and you were having a hard time. Things were just too much. Your job was overwhelming, your brother is in trouble again, and your mom doesn’t approve of your marriage to Jensen. To top it all off, you car decided to break down the way home, in the middle of a goddamn torrential downpour.   
You finally made it home, cold, wet, and feeling the panic creep in. It was just too much.   
“No, no, nononono!”  
You try to take calming breaths while stumbling to the bedroom. You’d been okay. It’d been a record number of weeks since the last attack. You couldn’t let it get to you now. No matter how hard you try, your breathing keeps getting faster. You grab your phone and it speed-dial 1.   
“Hey beautiful, what’s-”  
“Funkytown.”  
That’s all you manage to say before the phone drops to the ground. Your head spins and you sink down on the ground, hugging your knees. Head pounding, you squeeze your eyes shut, trying not to feel so much like you’re dying. Faint and very tinny, you hear his voice. After an eternity, you somehow manage to hit speakerphone.   
“Baby I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you to breath okay?”  
You rock back and forth, tears leaking from your eyes.   
“I’m on my way home right now. I’m getting the first flight out there. And If you say a word about inconveniencing me or the show I’m not ever going back to set. Right now I need to take care of my lovely fiance. Your happiness is mine. So I need you to breath. Can you do that, Y/N? One breath. Then count to ten. I’ll do it with you. Ready? Breath. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breath. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”  
You sit there, with him helping you breath over the phone for a long time. Finally, you find your voice.   
“Thank you J.”  
“Anything for you.”  
“You don’t need to fly out-”  
“Yes. I do need to. You are so much more important.”  
You’re too tired to argue, so you just hum in defeat.   
“I have to go to the airport now, so I’m going to hang up, okay? Go to sleep and I’ll be there before you know it. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Emotionally and physically spent, you manage to crawl into bed before passing out.   
****  
You wake up to feather-light kisses and a hand tracing your spine. You smile and nuzzle into his neck, feeling better just with his presence.   
“No more funkytown?”  
“No more funkytown.”  
You lay there with the love of your life until the both of you fall asleep.


End file.
